


Daughter Of Thanos

by oknstark



Category: Avengers: Infinity War (Movie) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Dark Thor, F/M, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Murder, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Thor - OOC, Thor Feels, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oknstark/pseuds/oknstark
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS INFINITY WAR!!!!READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.Thor has kidnapped one of the daughters of Thanos and his only purpose is to take revenge... on her.





	Daughter Of Thanos

**Author's Note:**

> I was suffering such a horrible writers block and this just came out. I don't have any idea of what is this but I did.
> 
> Also MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR!!!!
> 
> This is basically Thor being very OOC because he's a full ray of sunshine and a fluffy human being but I just needed to write something so this happened, I'm so sorry.
> 
> There's sex and violence and death; don't like, don't read.
> 
> Plus English is not my native language. Sorry for any mistake I made here.

"I hope he's not looking for you at this moment" he said, walking slowly in front of her.

The smile on her purple lips just went wide and lifted her chin. "Oh, believe me, he is."

"But there's not much you can do, can you?" Thor stopped his walk suddenly.

Her hands were tied to the chair in the main room of the ship, just as her feet, each one on the chair's legs. She shrugged. He was right... kind of. She was amused by his behavior and if she would've wanted, she would have him already on the floor pleading for his life.

"I'm so sorry for your brother" she whispered, looking at him with big eyes and fake pleading. Thor's anger increased and his fists clenched.

"Why do even you?" his hand grabbed her jaw in a swift movement. "You enjoyed every second of it, don't be a liar."

For the first time, he could see surprise on her eyes. Maybe this wasn't something she was expecting. The rightful prince of Asgard, threatening a woman...

 "Well, I didn't-" his hand moved to her neck. She closed her eyes when his grap tightened and she felt her breathe going out slowly.

"Where is Thanos?" he asked, deep and raspy voice.

"I... don't... know..." she barely let out the words. Her eyes remaining closed.

"I will not ask again. Where is Thanos?" Thor's grip was stronger around the woman's neck. He could feel her sweat and how she was struggling to breath again. He finally let go when she started to cough, but his hand stayed on her skin. She moved her face to the side, trying to recover. "Where is he?"

"What makes you think I will tell you, Odinson?"

"I'm having enough from you and your father and if you don't give what I want, I swear I'll take it in other way if it's possible" he menaced.

She started laughing, looking him from her seat. "I would like to see you try..."

Thor pulled out a dagger from his pants and rapidly cut her black suit and stopped on her waist. Her pale skin and her breasts now were exposed to him. The hand near her neck traveled down to take one of them and squeezed hard her nipple with his fingers, gaining a little scream from her.

"Where is he?"

"I'll never tell you" she tried to sound secure, but her voice slightly trembled. And she didn't even dare to look at him for the first time.

"Oh, really?"

Thor cut the rest of her suit with the knife. Her body now was free to him. He left the dagger again on his pocket and his hand wandered to her south, while the other stayed still on her breast. He touched her slit with one finger and she whimpered at his touch. Her legs shaking slowly and her eyes closed.

Thor watched her face and how she grabbed tightly the chair with her fingers and then slided his index finger inside her. He started to moving as she held her moans, not wanting to let the asgardian know that she was clearly enjoying it. But Thor felt her getting wet around him and worked another finger inside her, stretching her walls.

This time she couldn't hold her sounds. She moaned at the feeling; his two big fingers were pumping in and out of her so quick. And her moans made echo in the room on the ship as Thor worked on her to bring her to the edge. Just the sight was enough to his erection to show up.

"You still don't answer me, where is he?" he asked, his voice filled with lust for just seeing her at his mercy, so close to the climax.

"I- I already t-told you, ah!" she opened her eyes and jumped at the emptiness between her legs. Thor had took his fingers out of her and now he was standing up. "I don't where he is, but you know what he's doing and what he wants. You will not get too much from me, thunderer" she said, breathing.

He leaned down. His arms on every side of her and his face just a breath away from hers. Thor watched her expression carefuly, her eyes were full of desire. Maybe just as much as his and he knew he could have her on every way he wanted. There was nothing that could save her from his rage. "In that case, I'm not finished yet."

The asgardian teared apart the rest of cloth that was remaining on her and undid her ties swiftly. He grabbed her arm to get her up and his hand obligated her to open her mouth. Thor put the two fingers he used on her and she tasted herself. She was more than happy to lick her juices. Her big blue eyes met with his gaze and made him grow harder on his pants.

He forced her to her knees and unbelted his pants. In no time, his large dick was on her mouth. She llicked and sucked him like it was the best meal she didn't had in years. Her warm mouth worked so well around him, trying to put most of him on her mouth. She bobbed her head to take him further and he groaned at how wonderful it felt. And, Gods, she was a delightful sight from above.

Thor then stopped her and lifted her up to the control panel on the ship. He spreaded her legs and slammed himself inside her with a groan. She moaned loudly and, still full of clothes, Thor started to fuck her merciless, releasing all his rage and needs on her. Her eyes shut and her mouth remained open, sometimes without making a sound. Their skins slapping on each other made echo on the ship, mixing with her screams.

His hands took harshly her hips, trying to keep her in place, as he moved in and out of her wet cunt. There was a moment where he got lost, just as she touched his big arms with her hands and he saw her breats bouncing at his rythm. He slowed down his pace, but as long as she digged her nails on his flesh, Thor remembered why he was doing it and just as much he was loving it, his wrath was stronger.

He felt her walls tightening around him, signals that she was close, but he pulled out without a warning and turned her around so she was lying on her stomach and he entered into her again, slowly this time; strong hands on her hips that will leave marks for days. Thor was sure to make her suffer and beg for him.

She moaned when he pulled out one more time and she felt him entering again. He started to fuck her, gaining her beautiful moans, but it lasted seconds until he pulled out and played with her once again.

"Please..."

Thor ignored her pleadings for a little, moving in and out, in and out her tightness. But when he knew he was close, he turned her around one more time. She was facing him again, gaze full of lust. He spreaded her legs and positioned himself in her slit and entered with a quick thrust. Her eyes were open this time and met his. Thor watched her face, full of pleassure and he felt her coming again. His hand grabbed her neck with strength, almost cutting her breath. She took his arm with her hand, and screamed as she came.

One more couple of thrusts inside of her and Thor exploted inside of her with a rowdy groan. The grip on her neck wasn't tight anymore. Both of them closed their eyes as they came down their highs. Their breathes trying to go slow and the sweat on their bodies was evident. Moments later, he pulled out of her. Loads of cum were running off her trembling thighs.

The hand on her troath never really left, but she lookee at him with pleading eyes. For the first time, Thor could tell she was scared. But she wasn't any use to him, was she? Maybe all she needed was just a simple escapade, just someone who would fulfill her desires like that. Some seconds passed and he knew she would have said something by now, but no words left her mouth. She just blinked and he could see tears in her eyes.

_Please..._

Thor didn't want to, but him... His father... Thanos. He was everything that could lit up his rage to make what he was supposed to do since she denied to answer his questions.

He took his dagger out and quickly digged on her neck. Her eyes widened and she held a cry. Thor felt how her grip softened around his arm. In just matter of minutes, she was dead. The blood spreaded on her neck and the control panel of the ship, and later, it was dripping on the floor.

Shaking, he moved his hand from her neck and walked some steps back, admiring his work. He shouldn't feel such joy, but she was the daughter of that monster and he took the last thing he ever had.

He did it for him.

For Loki.


End file.
